1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a flash memory device.
2. Related Technology
In flash memory devices, space between gate patterns for cells is narrowed as the level of integration increases. Thus, interference capacitance between the gate patterns for cells increases, and cell Vt shift becomes profound by the influence of charging from neighboring cells.